Reunited
by wolverinacullen
Summary: During Eclipse, James comes back in the midst of the big battle between Victoria and Edward. James finds Riley's in love with his mate, and gets territorial. What will this mean for Bella, being in it's midst?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Eclipse- James comes back in the midst of the big battle between James and Edward. James finds Riley's in love with his mate, and gets territorial. What will this mean for Bella, being in it's midst?**

James POV

Victoria was behind the boy, closest to the trees. I could reach her from here. I stepped forward and froze when I heard Edward's voice.

"Riley, she's lying to you. Yes? You've seen that haven't you? Suspected a false note in her promises. You were right Riley, every kiss, every touch was a lie" Edward said. What the hell was he talking about?

"He's the liar Riley" Victoria said. Her voice, as I remembered it, sent a shockwave of relief through me. I was back, I would be with her in moments, "You know I love only you." WHAT?!

I felt my jaw drop and heard it become eerily silent.

Edward chuckled, "It seems we have an unexpected visitor."

I forced my feet to move and my jaw to close, that stupid blond little bastard was going to get his. Victoria was mine and mine only!

I moved through the trees and saw Victoria's angelic face light up with joy, unshed tears filling her eyes, "James." She sighed my name and made me want to go to her, to lift her up, kiss her and reassure her everything would be alright. But I would defend her as mine first.

"Riley, right?" I snarled the name. The boy was backing up. Good, he got the point, now I was going to show him the sort of thing I did for love.

I hit him and he collided with the rock above Bella. She screamed, cowering near the ground. Riley lunged at me and I snarled, hitting him again. I could feel the raw power coursing through my veins as the boy started cowering. He knew he couldn't beat me.

"You" punch "stay away" kick "from my mate!" I snarled, beating the crap out of the boy.

"James, stop!" Victoria shouted.

I turned, "Why? Did you actually give me up for him?" The hurt crept into my voice.

"No, never" she said, the earnesty and sincerity in every word made me laugh unevenly.

"Oh Victoria, I never meant to doubt you" I whispered, going forward and taking her in my arms. Screw Cullen, his human and the boy, this was the reunion we were meant to have. I picked her up, spinning her around to the sound of her bubbly laugh and kissed her. All the love in my heart pouring into the kiss.

"James, Victoria, I suppose you'll be leaving now?" Edward asked.

We looked to each other and Victoria shook her head slightly, her eyes darting to the girl.

"You've guessed...wrong" I said, my voice taking on the mocking tone I used in my hunts.

Victoria and I stalked forward and to our surprise, Riley fought with us. He and I dismembered Cullen while Victoria trapped the girl. Once Cullen was dismembered, I turned. Riley was grinning and I ripped his head from his shoulders.

"She's my mate, not yours" I said as he burned to ash in the crackling flame.

I walked forward to where Bella struggled feebly in Victoria's hold, silent tears streaming down her fragile face.

"Bella" I said.

She looked up at me, "Just kill me already and get it over with."

I smiled, "Good girl. It'll be all over eventually."

I brushed my fingers through Victoria's hair as she lowered her mouth to one side of Bella's neck while I took the other. Sinking my teeth into Bella's warm skin, the sweet blood filling both of our mouths, I knew we'd finally won. We drained her and let her drop.

Victoria gently caressed my cheek, "I love you James, I missed you so much."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms, leaning back against the rock and watching the fire with her, "I missed you too baby. I love you more than anything."

She rested her head against my chest and I held her, stroking her hair gently. I loved her, and by some miracle, she loved me back. We were together again, reunited.


	2. Chapter 2 Promises

Victoria and I sat by the fire until it died down into smoldering embers. The black cloaked Volturi sent us into hiding, but we came out eventually. The Volturi hadn't known who'd done it, and assumed whoever had done it had killed Victoria too.

"How did you come back?" she whispered. We stayed hidden until she knew it was safe. We relied on her 'danger sense' in times like these.

"I don't really know how. I just woke up in what was left of the ballet studio and decided to come here, trace your scent. I needed to find you" I whispered.

We stopped talking when we heard voices, "Oh no Edward no!" someone shouted.

Alice rushed out into the small space, Jasper holding her back, "No! They did kill them! It was right!"

Normally I wouldn't have been afraid, but the jolt of fear that shot through me made my arms lock around Victoria tightly. Alice knew.

"What? You saw what happened?" Emmett asked.

Victoria pressed her face into my chest, holding onto me. We didn't move, not even breathing.

"James is back, he killed them and saved Victoria" Alice wept. I saved her? I pressed my face into her hair, I couldn't let her go. She would've gotten killed without me.

"I didn't see where they went...they could be anywhere" Alice said.

I wanted to sigh with relief, but didn't chance it.

"Alice, even if this hadn't happened, I don't think Edward could've gone through with killing Victoria. Not after he felt the pain loosing her mate had caused her" Carlisle said.

Alice hung her head, "I should've seen it sooner."

"Alice, Edward and Bella are together. They didn't loose each other. I suppose neither did James and Victoria. They were only doing it for each other, just as you would for Jasper, or I would for Esme. Emmett, Rosalie, you both know you would too. Edward died with Bella, they're together. Possibly, eventually, we may join them. Look on the bright side everyone. They are still together" Carlisle said.

Victoria snuggled against me and I stroked her hair, just holding her. I was protecting her.

"James and Victoria are together again. I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, you all know that. They only did what they did for each other, like Edward and Bella would've. We won't go after them. They deserve to at least have each other" Carlisle said, continuing his reason.

I heard soft, tearless sobs and squeezed Victoria gently. I loved her, and they were right. I was going to take care of her, keep her safe and most importantly she would be mine. Mine forever.

She looked up at me, "James, I love you."

I smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, my perfect Victoria."

She smiled and rested against me again. The Cullens could, and would, mourn. But they would let us be. For a moment, I felt a bit of regret. Things were the way they were though, I didn't really want to change anything. Not when they'd given me my Victoria.

The End


End file.
